EXPOSURE CORE ABSTRACT The primary goal of the Exposure Core of the MADRES Center for Environmental Health Disparities (?MADRES Center?) is to provide cutting edge exposure assessment using state-of-the-art tools and methods across the Center ?for the specific needs of the proposed Projects, the Population Core and the Community Engagement Core (CEC), and for new investigators within the Center. The overarching aim of the Core is to enhance Center environmental health sciences research by capitalizing on current strengths in exposure assessment science. Core activities are characterized by an innovative use of existing data resources to provide economical and efficient means of exposure assessment for the two projects carried out by Center investigators. To accomplish this broad goal, the Exposure Core has the following specific aims: 1. Provide measurement and exposure assessment technical support; 2. Provide innovative geospatial sciences and geographical information sciences (GIS) capabilities to advance the Center projects; 3. Provide cost-effective and state-of-the-art spatial analysis; 4. Maintain close collaboration and integration with the Projects, Population Core and CEC to ensure that all spatial data are collected appropriately by training Population Core staff to use samplers, download data from the various devices and assist in quality control; 5. Provide training and mentorship for the Career Development Investigator. Core leadership has an established track record in exposure science and in employing novel exposure assessment methods using spatial techniques, linking population-based data sources to both existing and purpose-designed exposure surfaces, and developing innovative techniques for both standardized approaches and evaluating the validity of spatial measures as proxies for personal exposure assessment. These approaches have resulted in the application of geospatial methods to large population-based samples. Core leadership consists of experienced researchers who are active in research throughout the MADRES Center, leverage existing exposure data, adapt and use new exposure data sources, and who have an understanding of how most efficiently to combine exposure data with the project datasets. The Core will facilitate Projects and CEC and help address critical questions about the impacts of the environment on ethnic disparities in obesity by ensuring investigators employ state-of-the-art and cost-effective analytical support to advance their research efforts.